


Drawing: Due South AU (Ink and Colored Pencil)

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-19
Updated: 2011-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drawing inspired by eviinsanemonkey who posted 'Ray Vecchio as a devil. Benton Fraser as an Angel. On Ray Kowalski's shoulder.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawing: Due South AU (Ink and Colored Pencil)




End file.
